Natsumi TaoUsui
by KiraKira-Kirimi
Summary: My name is Natsumi Tao-Usui, and I love strawberries! If my dads want any, they have to hide them from me. HoroRen


**Natsumi Tao-Usui:**

**Summary:** My name is Natsumi Tao-Usui, and I love strawberries! If my dads want any, they have to hide them from me. [HoroRen]

**A/N: **Hi! If you haven't figured it out yet, this fanfiction is about HoroHoro and Ren's daughter, Natsumi. And before you say, "but that isn't possible!", let me wave before you the very real possibility of ADOPTION. ^.-

**A/N (2):** I apologize in advance for this very prudish yaoi. If you're looking for anything other than sugar fluff, you should look elsewhere.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shaman King, despite my offer to buy it off of Hiroyuki Takei for ten yen and a bottlecap. Bottlecaps just don't have the same value anymore. T.T

----------------- はじめましょう！-----------------------

_My eyes were closed as I bit into the giant strawberry that lay before me. It was a deep, rich red that invited me closer, and as my teeth sunk into its soft flesh, I felt the sweet juice running down my chin. I sighed contentedly. This was, with no doubt, the best strawberry I had ever had. _

_But now the strawberry was fading away from me, shrinking ever-faster. With a cry, I leapt out at it, but it was already gone. I gaped mournfully at the place it had just sat . . ._

And then I was staring at the ceiling, groggy but very much awake. For a moment, I pouted, regretting the loss of my dream-strawberry, but it was quickly forgotten as the warm scent of cooking rice enveloped me.

My stomach growled loudly, reminding me of the hunger my imagination hadn't satisfied, and I wiggled out of my covers gracelessly. Even as I fell to the ground with a loud _thump_, I leapt back up again, undaunted, and made a beeline for the door.

_Bá_ (1) was in the kitchen, already fully-dressed in a casual black t-shirt and khaki pants, his hair in the usual spike, which I think he calls a _"tongari"_. He was carefully tending the rice cooker, but glanced up when I walked in.

I hugged _Bá_ tightly around the waist, and he replied by scuffing my hair slightly with his free hand. He didn't smile, but that's because he's just not a smiling person. I don't mind, though, because I know he loves me.

"Good morning, _Bá_!" I chirped happily, peering around him at the rice cooker. "Is breakfast done, yet?"

"Yeah," he said, as the light went off just then. "Could you grab some bowls?"

"Okay!" I complied hurriedly, urged on by a sudden, demanding growl from my stomach.

"_Bá_, do we have strawberries?" I asked bouncing on the balls of my feet as I waited impatiently for my breakfast.

He rolled his eyes. "You finished them yesterday, remember?" he said, and there was a slight note of amusement to it.

"Really?" I replied, drawing a blank. "Can we pick more up today, then?"

"I don't see why not," he told me as he handed me my bowl.

_Bá_ and I were half-way done with our breakfast when I was suddenly enveloped by a warm pair of arms into a tight hug. I yelped, having received no warning of anyone behind me, and twisted in my seat to look into the laughing dark eyes of my _chichi_ (2).

"You scared me!" I scolded him, but hugged him back nonetheless. Like me, _Chichi_ hadn't changed yet, and still donned his _yukata_ (3). He had the disheveled look of just having crawled out of bed, with his spiky blue hair falling in front of his eyes, and he definitely seemed very groggy.

He chuckled, ruffling my hair and plopping a kiss on the top of my head. "_Ohayo, _Natsu_-chan_!" Then untangling himself from my hug, he dropped an arm around _Bá_ and kissed his lips swiftly, which _Bá_ happily returned.

"_Ohayo, koi_," _Chichi_ chirped cheerfully.

"_Ohayo_," _Bá_ replied, his eyes soft as the ghost of the faintest of smiles danced at his lips. "You should eat now; your breakfast is getting cold."

_Chichi_ grinned and immediately took up the empty place at the table without another word. If there's one thing that is always sure to make him shut up, for at least ten seconds, it's food. Of course, he eats more than anyone else I know, so _Bá_ always makes him extra. Now, _Chichi_ was faced with an extra bowl of rice and a peach, all of which were gone before _Bá _and I had finished.

"So," _Chichi_ said when we had all finished. "What are we gonna do today?"

"Get strawberries!" I chimed immediately, bouncing erratically in my chair.

_Bá_ gave the ceiling a withering look that I knew was really meant for me, and I grinned, feigning innocence. But he glanced at me with a soft look that told me I was forgiven, and said calmly: "Yoh-kun invited us for dinner."

I perked up, my eyes sparkling in excitement. "Really?! Will Hana-kun be there?" Hana was the closest thing I had to an elder brother, but he was better than any _real _elder brother anyway. I looked forward to seeing him with so much enthusiasm that _Bá_ and _Chichi_ neglected to tell me about a visit until the day of to spare themselves from a lot of insanity.

"Right, I forgot!" _Chichi _said with a shameless grin. "And yes, Hana-kun will be there." He ruffled my hair affectionately, making me yelp and giggle.

_Bá_ gave the wall yet another withering look as he collected the empty bowls. "We were told to bring something," he put in his quiet tone that somehow rings with powerful authority and makes _Chichi_ and I look up every time.

"Strawberry shortcake!" I squealed.

This time, even _Bá_ couldn't help a snicker. "When will this strawberry craze end?" he asked, chuckling into his hand as _Chichi_ roared in laughter.

I blinked, confused. What was so wrong about strawberries? "Is that okay?" I inquired in bewilderment.

"It's fine," _Bá_ assured me. "We'll just have to pick up some extra strawberries at the store today."

"_Two _extra?" I pressed, widening my eyes pleadingly.

_Bá_ thought for a moment. "It wouldn't be a problem--" he began, but I cut him off.

"Thank you!" I squealed, bouncing up and hugging him tightly around the waist.

"--if you finish your homework first."

"_Bá!"_

------------------おわり!--------------------

(1): Chinese for "Daddy".

(2): Japanese for "Daddy" - huh, I think I'm seeing a method to my madness!

(3): Sort of like an informal kimono - men wear kimonos, too! But yukatas are used in summer, like summer dresses, or like bathrobes.

Love? Hate? Tell me your thoughts! Also, with five reviews, I may write another chapter. ^.-


End file.
